The present invention relates to a motor fuel composition comprising gasoline-boiling-range compounds and di-(t-pentoxy)methane.
The use of oxygen-containing compounds in gasoline is known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,901,664; 3,988,122 and 3,869,262.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,262 discloses gasoline compositions preferably containing at least three oxygen-containing compounds. Claimed are gasoline compositions containing diether compounds of the general formula: ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is H or CH.sub.3 and R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are each CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.3 H.sub.7 or C.sub.4 H.sub.9. Preferred are the lower molecular weight compounds which contain one or more methyl groups. The largest formal exemplified is diethylformal containing only 5 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,594,136; 3,270,497 and 2,184,956 all disclose glycol ethers, such as the di-t-butyl ether of ethylene glycol, as blending agents for hydrocarbon fuels.